1. Field of Invention
This invention relates generally to the field of paving and related landscaping operations and provides improved methods for protecting functional or decorative border items such as brickwork, curbing, stamped or colored concrete and the like, thereby achieving a clean and attractive paving-border area.
2. Prior Art
Prior paving operations create borders for defining pavement areas but these are invariably spoiled when paving materials or sealer are applied in close proximity. Decorative borders are occasionally ruined in such operations.
When working with paving materials such as concrete, masonry or asphalt near functional or decorative borders such as bricks or curbing, the borders invariably end up covered in paving material which is not only unsightly but also difficult and time consuming to remove. Even when the border is brushed clean, it still remains soiled with cement or asphalt particles. Customers paying large sums of money for paving and landscaping are not satisfied when their project is soiled by the paving material.
3. Objects and Advantages
Accordingly, we have determined that it is desirable to provide a system for protecting the surface of curb borders adjacent to paving operations. We have also determined that it is desirable to provide a method for installing a flexible protective film for protecting such curb borders which is readily removed after installation of the paving material, thereby providing a clean and attractive finished paving project.
In addition, we have determined that it is desirable to provide means for applying and removing a flexible protective film or wrap in a paving project to avoid time consuming clean-up operations while providing an attractive end product.
Those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception upon which this disclosure is based may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. The claims should be regarded as including such equivalent constructions which do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.